Please see me differently
by ThirdWheelOtaku
Summary: Quinn is your average teenage girl…except that everyone shuns her. Why? Because she likes girls. One starry night, Quinn runs into a tree due to losing her glasses. But instead of bumping into the tree, it absorbs her!
1. Chapter 1

+SO! This is my very first fanfic EVER and im really excited about it. I didn't have it beta-ed cause I want to look back on this one in the future and think, "Shit… my writing was terrible!" any who, this one's one of those person-falls-into-OnePiece-world type deals. I don't know about you, but I love these kind!

+Title: Please think of me differently…

+Rating: T to be safe…. t(*-*)t I hate having ratings

+Summary: Quinn is your average teenage girl…except that everyone shuns her. Why? Because she likes girls. One starry night, Quinn runs into a tree due to losing her glasses. But instead of bumping into the tree, it absorbs her! Read and follow Quinn in her journey into the world of One Piece.

+Category: romance, adventure, hurt/comfort, friendship.

+Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece be

* * *

><p>cause I am not a genius like Oda. Quinn and other s (made up islands, pirates, etc.) do belong to me.<p>

~~~~o*o~~~~

Chapter one: Where are my glasses?

The girls pointed and whispered to each other as the girl dressed in all black walked up the school steps.

"You see her? The girl with the glasses…"

"No one likes her cause she's a—"

"Don't say it, Milly! She might get you!"

Quinn was quite used to the sneers of the other girls. Lately, though, almost everyone began to avoid her. Even Tammy, her best friend since 3rd grade, was trying to speak to her as little as possible. It all started when someone from school saw her on a date with a girl form a nearby school. This released the long kept secret that Quinn had hidden away in her world: she was gay.

Because Quinn went to an all-girls school, this just made her life worse. To "pretend" she couldn't hear the snide remarks, the lonely girl always had her nose in a book. From _Romeo and Juliet _to _The Odyssey, _her knowledge of banishment expanded.

Quinn tried her best to hold back tears as she walked up the school steps. Just then, she tripped and all the books in her arms fall to the ground and back down the stairs; her glasses flew almost ten feet. Without them, poor Quinn was blind like a bat. Tapping the ground, she found her glasses, but when she put them on there was a giant crack on the right lens.

'Well fuck. Now EVERYONE is looking at me.' Quinn gathered her books and continued walking. 'Breath, it's only a bunch of girls. What could go wrong, eh?'

"Well well well! The school lesbian came today. What happened to your glasses? Did they finally see your reflection?" Tanya Watson, the school bully. Although the school was full of girls (and Quinn liked it that way ;P) this particular girl she did not like. Quinn ran past and sat in home room.

'Wait for home, then the party begins.' She thought to herself.

-7 hours later-

"I'm home!" Silence. You could hear only the bubbling of the filter in the fish tank. "Mom? Dad? Helloooooo!" As big of a house it was, she knew they would have heard her. Walking into the kitchen, a note was curled up on the table with $100.00 next to it. The note read:

"Quinn, your mother and I have a business meeting to go to overseas. We will be back in two days. This should keep you well. If it isn't enough, then use our credit card (upstairs in our wardrobe). Call us if you want anything. –Your father"

Not an "I love you", not a "we will miss you". Just some money and a note. Quinn was used to this also. Since her parents were CEO's of Worthingson's Health (I made this up. Let's call it a health insurance company) they were always gone or home really late. Quinn didn't even touch the money. She strode into the kitchen, ate some food, and went to bed.

-The next day-

RINGRINGRINGRINGRINGRINGRI-

WHACK!

Quinn was not a morning person, and a screaming alarm clock was not much help. She sat up right, fell back down, and then fell to the floor. The girl let out a groan of despair and picked a wedgie. Her nightgown was all bunched up and she had lost one of her socks. Every morning , whenever she woke up, she was a mess.

Slowly and ungracefully, she got up and proceeded to put on workout clothes. Most mornings, if she's in the mood, Quinn will do yoga by the lake then eat ice cream the rest of the day while watching crappy soap operas.

By the lake, there were many people. "What a pretty day," Quinn said to no one in particular. She laid out her yoga mat next to a big oak tree that provided shade from the sun. It had swirls in the bark that seemed to whisper secrets to her. Quinn started to touch the tree, stroking every edge with care. Someone had carved the word "Rabbit Hole" into the middle of the trunk.

An old lady shuffled past and knocked Quinn's lunch box into the lake. "Fuck! Nononononno…" Quinn quickly took her shoes off and wadded into the water, retrieving the food. "Hey lady! Watch where you shufflin'!"

People began to point and whisper. "Why is she yelling at an old lady?" Quinn sighed and set down the box. 'Just like school. Point, stare, whisper.' Of course, at this exact moment, a Frisbee had to hit her square in the head. The square rimmed glasses flew off in one direction, leaving the teen blind. 'Fuck,' she thought. 'Where'd they go?' Pat pat pat. 'Nope, branch.' Pat pat pat. 'My shoe…'

It was this moment that Quinn decided to stand up and walk forward, straight into the tree. I mean that quite literally since the tree kinda absorbed her. Quinn tried to scream, but no sound came out. She wanted to let out a noise but all she could think was, 'I wish I could SEE what's happening…'

Down and down again she fell, whizzing past bright colours and giant cubes. She started to sing to herself, but soon tired of it. Counting to a million, it made her fall asleep. Now, when Quinn falls asleep, nothing can wake her up but an alarm clock. She didn't even wake up when she hit the ocean and drifted ashore.

* * *

><p>wow. 1,039 words! haha. i love eating reviews so make me full :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

{Until Quinn gets to the Luffy and co. the story is gonna be in third person. When she does reach them, then I'll shift to first. Disclaimer: I do not and will never own One Piece. I am not a mastermind like Oda…sadly T_T}

Chapter two: Why can't I see my savior?

Down the rabbit hole (tree), into the ocean, and onto the shore; and Quinn was still asleep!

The poor girl's body decided that it had enough resting time, so she woke up. Slowly opening her eyes, she allowed the sun to pierce her eyeballs. Recoiling in pain and rolling over, the teen acquired a mouthful of sand.

'OMG! Where am I? Am i dead? No. Stay calm, Quinn. Breath. In out, in out.' She started to do yoga poses to try and calm herself when she felt a presence behind her. 'Is it a bear? Please don't eat me, im too skinny to be eaten.' She turned slowly around and witnessed a shirtless man with an orange hat waving at her.

"Konichiwa!"

Quinn decided that would be a good time to pass out.

-later-

Quinn once again let in sunshine through her eye lids. She felt something hot on the front of her, flattening her already small chest. Opening one eye, she came face to face with a giant tattoo. She sucked in air, then coughed. 'I'm being carried. By someone i do not know. Who could be taking me to my death. -whimper-' The man heard the sound and turned his heard around. He smiled then faced forward again.

Quinn looked around to see where they were, and judging by the scenery in the middle of the ocean. She looked up: sky. She looked right: ocean. She looked left: ocean. She looked down: flaming feet. She looked forwa-

"AAHHH!" Quinn immediately took her shirt off to try and reduce the flames. The man looked shocked at her sudden stripper moment, then realized what she was trying to do. He tried to stop her but ended up pushing her into the water instead. Down she floated, bubbles circling her head and arms. 'This is it. I'm gonna die. So long, cruel world.' Darkness enveloped her.

-once again, later-

The sound of laughing acted as an alarm clock to Quinn's ears. She sat up right fast enough to be called impossible. Under her butt was a soft mattress, and covering her was a blanket. Seagulls cried off in the distance; the smell of salt stung her eyes. 'Okay, okay. Stay calm. You don't know where you are. Find the door..door...' Quinn rolled out of bed, crawled to the door, and grasped the handle. Turing it, she stepped out into the sun.

Almost immediatly, the overwhelming sensation of testosterone attempted to eat her phemerones. Although it was blurry, she could see men, more men, and only men. Just then, the same orange hat wearing man cam up to her and smiled. 'Creepy,' Quinn thought. He motioned for her to follow him, and she did without question. By the looks of it, Quinn could deduce that they were on a ship, and a rather large on at that. The men started to stop what they were doing and stare in the odd pairs direction.

The man stopped walking and Quinn bumped into his back. Then she heard a big laugh. In front of them was the largest human she had ever seen; not large as in weight, large as in EVERYTHING! From his feet to his moustache, he emitted an aura that said friend... but the girl still wasn't sure. The orange hat man started to converse with the giant. Just then, all the men on deck formed a circle around Quinn and started to talk non-stop. 'I can't understand them, they are too close, and I want to scream. No, no. You have more control than that.'

Quinn raised a hand as if to say "stop", and they did like a pack of puppies. A man with big hair and a scar around his left eye suddenly took Quinn's hand and kissed. She was too flabergasted to do anything. He looked up at her face and said, "Namae?" SHe had no fucking idea what that meant. He pointed to himself and said, "Thatch." then pointed to a pale man with blonde, pineapple hair and said, "Marco."

'Name! He means name!' Quinn copied his movements and said, "Quinn." The man named Marco shook his head then smiled. Hat boy came back over and did the same. Then he pointed to himself and said, "Ace." The giant laughed and ordered the nurses something. Ace walked over to Marco and started to chit-chat. Quinn felt so out of place so she just stood there. Thatch tried once again to kiss her hand, but she smacked him in the face causing the man to tumble backwards into Marco and Ace. Pineapple head turned around with fire in his eyes, quite literally. Quinn didn't believe what she was seeing! Ace shook an arm toward Thatch, his whole arm covered in red flames, while Marco began transforming into waht looked like a bird.

Red and blue flames. Coming out of their bodies. Others ignoring it as if totally normal. All the stress from the past 3 hours finally caught up with her and she collapsed in a heap on the ground. The last thing she heard was a worried Ace calling her name.

-much later-

Bed, again. Sea salt, again. Light from under the door, again. But something was different; she heard laughter and yelling, and snoring, and explosions. She stood up and bumped her shoeless feet into the night stand. On it was a cup of water, which she drank quickly. The girl stalked toward the slowly, then grabbed the rounded handle. She gave out a couple of quick breaths to calm herself.

She pushed it open, only to hear, "Gomu gomu panchinko!" The wind was knocked out of her as she and the person rolled back into the dark room.


	3. Chapter 3

{First person, here we go! I do not own the lovely One Piece. If I did, ACE WOULD HAVE NEVER DIED! T_T}

When the pirates are conversing with each other, I will put ~ ~instead of quotation marks. Mind you, Quinn doesn't understand them, but this is so you do ;D. The pirates are just sailing around. Set after Chopper joins, before Robin.

Chapter three: I can say what I want, huh?

"Shit!" I screamed as we rolled back into the room I was once in. We hit the nightstand and the lamp fell over, hitting the boy in the head. "AH! Are you okay?" The boy just smiled, not a scratch on him. Just then, six or seven more people ran into the room. They looked down at us on the ground and kept talking to the boy. He'd respond, and then laugh.

~Luffy, why'd you do that? She could have severe head trauma now.~ The boy shrugged.

~I think she'll understand after I ask her to join the crew.~ A blonde man then acquired a heart in his eye and took hold of my hand. Even though I couldn't understand him he kept talking. ~ Oh fair maiden! Join the crew and we will live our lives with love!~ He then proceeded to kiss my hand. I pulled away and punched him in the jaw.

I got real close to his face. "If you ever try that again," I stared into his eyes. "I will see to it that you will become a girl, and not in the good way. He sweat dropped and backed away, not wanting to mess with me anymore. A green blur started to laugh and an orange blur smiled. Ace put a hand on my shoulder and said, "Namae."

I stared blankly then remembered that meant name. I looked back at the group and pointed at myself. "Namae. Quinn." They smiled and started to introduce themselves. Blonde Boy was named Sanji. The green blur was Zoro. The boy who ran me over was named Luffy, and another boy with a long nose said he was Usopp. A fluffy animal talked (which I responded with almost kicking out the window. Animals aren't supposed to talk 0_0) said he was Chopper.

Then I saw her, the most beautiful girl I've ever encountered. Her skin was flawless, hair so perfectly cut. She wore a yellow skirt and a blue tank top. In one hand was a scroll and shook mine with the other. She smiled and said, "Nami."

Nami. Such a beautiful name. 'These people can't understand me. I can say whatever I want!' I looked her in the eyes and said, "You are beautiful. I wish I could kiss you right now but I don't know how the others will take it." She just stared and gave a blank expression. Luffy then said, "Niku." Nami turned around and punched him so hard a bump appeared on his head.

~Whaa-aat? I'm hungry and I bet Quinn is too! SANJI! THIS CALLS FOR A FEAST! LOTS AND LOTS OF MEAT!~ He bounded out the room and everyone followed. Nami motioned for me to follow. Ace said his goodbyes and left on his raft. Sanji went into the kitchen and started to cook. I trotted after him and peered in. He was smoking while chopping carrots.

I tapped his shoulder, which startled him. "Quinn!" His eye became a heart again, but I guess he remembered the last incident and didn't try to touch me. I laughed and took his hand. I said, "Sorry." And tried to emphasize with my face and I guess it got through. He said, "Sorry." Then he pointed to his mouth. "Gomen na sai." I guess this was their language for sorry. I repeated it and he smiled.

He pointed to the chopping board and mimicked chopping. I nodded furiously and proceeded to do the task. Back at home, I always cooked dinner. We had a maid who cleaned and sometimes she would spend the night, so I would cook for her. This was my first time cooking in such a small kitchen.

Sanji placed a steak on the island and sprinkle seasonings onto it. Some got into my nose and I sneezed into my elbow. Sanji turned around with hearts in his eyes and said, "MELLORINE!" The fluffy animal rushed in.

~Sanji! I heard a sneeze! If someone sick?~ The animal clunked over and patted my leg. I looked down and squinted. I could make out hooves, a pink hat, and antlers poking out of it. I immediately went into girly mode; I picked up Chopper and hugged him tight. "You are the cutest thing alive!" Then I gave a serious face. "But not as cute as Nami…"

Sanji began to cry. ~I want her to hold me like that too!~ I didn't understand him but I kinda got the message. Putting down chopper, I hugged Sanji around his middle. My height being five foot four, it seemed like he towered over me. His face went blank, then he had the biggest nose bleed I had ever seen.

I screamed and let go of the cook. He fell to the ground, blood dripping from his nose, smiling like he had just won the lottery. I wanted to pass out, but my body wouldn't let me. Chopper began to run around in circles. Usopp came in with goggles and gloved on. He laughed and then walked out. I raced after him wanting to ask him a question. I followed him into a workshop. 'Must be the craftsman of the ship.' I thought.

HE was working on what looked like pebbles. I tapped him on the shoulder and one of the exploded. The cloud that formed stung my eyes and made me tear up. Then I couldn't stop sneezing. Chopper rushed in wearing mask. Usopp was also wearing one, since he knew what was in them. Chopper transformed into a giant human, which made me want to scream, and rushed me to another room down the hall. My vision blurry and even more so due to the powder, and the tears made it even worse.

I heard running water, and then said water all over my face. It smelled sweet, and soon my vision returned to normal…kinda. I still didn't have glasses so I still wasn't able to see. Chopper and Usopp began conversing in a shouting tone.

~Why did you do that? You could have permanently blinded her!~ Chopper started to smoke out of his ears due to anger. I just stared at what was happening.

~Like I knew she was behind me!~ Usopp took off his mask. From close up, I could see he had a very long nose. I wanted to tweak it to see if it was real. I reached out my hand and pinched the tip. Usopp stopped talking and tried to pull away. I placed my hand on his shoulder and ran my finger up his nose. I could tell he was getting nervous cause little sweat beads formed on his brow.

Then I started to laugh. Usopp staggered backwards, not knowing what to do from my sudden outburst. "How cou-could anyone ha-have a nose like-like that? HAHAHAHAHA!" Usopp had no idea why I was laughing or what I was saying. Chopper just smiled andstarted to laugh too. Just then, Nami walked in and started to talk. I stopped my sudden outburst and listened to her voice.

It was floaty and sweet. Although I didn't understand the red head, I did hear my name be mentioned. She then motioned for me to follow and I didn't hesitate to lure after the beautiful woman. I began a plan or two in my head to seduce the vixen.


	4. Chapter 4

{Okay, I know I haven't described what my OC looks like, but I will in this chapter. And yes, she's gay; if you have a problem with that then stop reading my fanfic. Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, since im not that amazing}

BTW, people. This is all before Vivi is with them, like right after they acquired Chopper. Idont care so much for the blue haired princess…

Chapter four: Can you understand me?

I followed the beautiful woman into a room full of paper and a bed. She pointed to a large piece of paper on the desk hugged up to the farthest wall. I walked over and shoved my face close so I could get a better view. There were squiggles and lines on the paper. 'Maybe a map?' I leaned back and studied the sheet. Little did I know that Nami was watching me with such intensity.

-Nami's POV-

The mysterious girl, Quinn as she's called, was looking at a recent map I had drawn of Drum Island. One word could describe her: weirdly pretty. Her hair is black and straight, but you could obviously see that it was naturally curly somehow. I myself am about five foot five, and this girl is about two inches shorter than me. Her clothes looked relatively normal. Capri pants and a light purple tank top showed a defined body, but slim in some areas. There was a little bump where her belly button would be.

My curiosity got the best of me.

-Back to Quinn's POV-

Before I knew it, Nami lifted up mu shirt revealing my recent belly button ring. I tried to cover back up, but she would stop looking. She poked it, but it didn't hurt. She then let go of my shirt and stood up right. My eye level was at her chin, making her seem tallish. She started to talk, so I shrugged and put my hands up to let her know I didn't know what she was talking about.

She scratched her head in thought, then lit up like the Fourth of July. She pulled out some normal white paper, grabbed a pencil, then started to draw. First she drew a boat with everyone on it. She included me standing next to Luffy. Then she added water and fish. I could tell she was having fun because she looked like a fourth grader with a box set of 64 crayons.

Then she showed the boat docking at an island. Everyone looked like they were shuffling off, with paper in their hands. It was kind of hard to see what was happening since her people looked like something a preschooler drew. 'For someone who's that pretty and that smart, she really can't draw.' I thought to myself.

I picked up the pencil, flipped over the paper, and started to draw. No one really knew this, but I was a good drawer. Since having no friends was kind of a downer, I turned to art instead. I curved the pencil downward and drew the hull of the ship. A little shade there, a smidgen of symmetry here. I pointed the graphite up and drew the mast. Within five minutes, I had drawn the boat. Nami just stared in awe. I didn't even notice Luffy and Usopp walk in. I drew most of the crew and ended with Nami.

I flicked my eyes in her direction to get a better image of how she looked. I carefully drew her hair, making it sway in the wind. Usopp coughed and I smudged Nami's eye, making her look like some mutant from Planet X.

I flipped my head around to glare at him, but all I saw was a pair of eyes admiring art work, even if the artist messed up. Usopp smiled and pointed to himself, then started to draw in the air. "I guess you are an artist too, eh?" Of course he couldn't understand me, but it made me feel a little less scared to talk out loud.

Nami suddenly jumped up and ran out onto deck. Usopp and I followed, only to see an island coming into view. I went to return to Nami's room, but bumped into a wall. Ok, not a wall, but he sure felt like it. I looked up and came face to face with a demon.

His eyes showed blood lust. There was no smile upon his face, but a scowl and furrowed eyebrows. His clothes were plain. I noticed not one sword, but THREE on his hip; this made him all the more intimidating. That is, until I looked at what sat on his head. Little lawn of freshly cut grass, his hair was spiky and looked soft. Without warning, I reached up to touch.

The man grabbed my wrist and glared at me. Right then and there I feared for my life and almost shit my pants. I didn't know what to do, so I glared back. It was a weak glare, but it was enough for him to let go and walk away. Luffy came up behind me and tapped my shoulder. I had to grab a hold of his to prevent my legs from giving out. Luffy laughed.

~Nami! How much longer till we reach land? I want meat!~ Luffy ran around deck.

Nami plopped her fist onto his forehead, causing a goose egg to appear. ~Idiot! Can't you be patient for ten minutes?~ She shook her head and turned to Sanji. ~Sanji dear?~

The blonde reacted to her voice like an otaku to free manga. ~Yes, Nami-swaan? Anything for you!~ I really wanted to burst out laughing, but restrained myself since I wanted to be doing the exact same thing.

I wanted to be the one groveling at her feet. I wanted to be the one holding her hand saying Nami-swaan. I wanted to be the one giving her compliments. I want to cuddle next to her. I want to hold her hand I want-

"Quinn-chan?" Chopper was pulling at my pant leg while Luffy was poking my stomach. I blinkedthen turned red, for I was staring straight at Nami the whole time. She blinked three times then smiled. The pointed at the approaching island then at her.

~Usopp, draw a picture for her of what I say.~ I didn't understand but Usopp took out a tablet of lined paper and a pen. ~Quinn, when we dock, you will stay with me.~

Usopp drew the boat at port and I was holding hands with Nami. No one noticed but I was blushing really bad. ~I will buy you better clothes and whatever else you need.~ Usopp drew Nami with shirts and pants. He turned to the navigator.

~I don't know how to draw 'whatever else you need'… she thonked him on the head and grabbed the pen. She drew random items and kept making motions with her hands as if to say etc. etc. etc. I realized she was saying I could get whatever I wanted.

I took the pen and drew a self portrait. I pointed to it, showing everyone. They looked at me like I was crazy. I drew on glasses, then showed everyone again. They smiled because they understood that I was blind. I had to squint to see them smile, though. "I'm starting to like this world. I think I'll stay for a bit…"


	5. Chapter 5

So the crew docks on an island that i have made up for myself. the crew does some shopping and Quinn gets glasses! Then, someone reveals a secret...what kind you say? well...read and find out :)

there have been disclaimers and i dont feel like writing another. you get the picture ;)

Chapter 5: I am such a wimp

-Quinn's POV-

'Calm. Stay calm.'

I was holding Nami's hand with Usopp trailing behind us. Since I had told the crew I couldn't see very well she has been holding my hand, making my heart beat just a little bit faster. I could feel the grooves of her fingers over the top of my hand, the calluses from map making on her fingers, how soft her palms were. I wanted nothing more than to pull her close and inhale her scent.

I coughed and she stopped. She looked at me. ~Are you okay, Quinn-chan? Are you sick?~ I didn't know what she was saying, but just then she out her forehead to mine. I pulled back quickly and turned my head, attempting to hide my blush.

~Nami, she's not sick. She probably inhaled something because we are walking faster than she or I want to.~ Usopp said. He gained a bump on his head. The beautiful red-head raised her fist again, but I felt bad for the teen so I reached up and grabbed her arm. I could feel her silky skin on my hand. God, she was so cute and so soft.

Nami stared then smiled. She said sorry then grabbed my hand again, this time walking slower. "You are so beautiful and I want to make you mine." She didn't know what I was saying so she continued to walk. I looked back at Usopp and squinted to focus. He smiled at me, as if knowing something. I turned back forward and continued to walk.

We came to a store that said "KENGAN". Inside (with me squinting) the walls were lined with glasses. I must have made a happy face because both Nami and Usopp grabbed one of my arms and steered me towards the counter.

~How may I help you today?~ A man said. He folded his hands on the counter. Nami let go of my arm and I stopped smiling. Usopp squeezed my arm and sighed.

~My friend, Quinn, has lost her glasses and she needs new ones. She doesn't know her prescription so that needs to be done. Also, they lenses need to be done today, in no more than half an hour.~ She pulled a tiny purse out from inside Usopp's bad and set it on the counter. ~Price won't be an issue.~

While Nami and the man were making a deal, Usopp and I were trying on frames. I put on a pair that made me look like a nerd. I stuck my tongue out at the other teen and he laughed. He tried on a pair that pointed outwards and up. He used a finger to make his nose into a pig nose. I couldn't hold in my laughter. He handed me a simple square frame and I put the other on back. I examined the square ones.

They looked similar to the ones I had back at home. Black on the outside and light green lining the inside. I tried them on and voila! Perfect fit. I staggered over to Nami, Usopp catching me mid fall from running into a chair. I showed her and she gave me a thumbs up in approval. She took them off my face, running her thumbs over my cheeks. I blushed enough to make a statement.

She gave the man and I was led into the back room.

-after eye exam-

-Nami's POV-

We had half an hour to kill so I let Usopp go on his way. He seemed a tad smirky so I threatened to hit him. Usopp is never smirky and when he is, he is making a devilish plan. He scowled at me and went on his way. I grabbed Quinns hand and she blushed. I don't know why but she seemed to be nervous around me.

I started to notice that the other day when Sanji "pounced" on her. He had grabbed her hand and began proclaiming his love to her like any other girl. And she punched him! How odd, this girl. She was quite pretty too. She had a lovely body. And that ring on her belly, I didn't understand.

I reached down to her waist and pulled up her shirt to look at it. Quinn stopped and blushed even harder. I poked her ring, giving a quizzical look. She "oooohed" and pointed to the earrings on her ear lobes, then back to her belly button. I got it! It's a piercing! I made a head nod that I understood. I then pointed to hers, then my own belly button. She cocked her head then nodded, giving me the approval that I would look good.

I guided her into a clothes store and began to hold up shirts and pants, seeing what would look good. The girl stared at me and smiled. She put down the pink lacy top I had chosen and instead chose a black tank top. I sighed.

This is going to be a long half-hour.

-After shopping and getting glasses-

-Quinn's POV-

Shopping was hell. I hate shopping. Even if it was with the girl I love.

Love? I don't even know that word. Why did I choose that? There must be a synonym for it...worship? Be keen on? Find irresistible?

-sigh- These feelings will kill me.

Well, I had glasses and I could see. Usopp had joined us and I could now see that he in fact DID have a long nose! He squeaked when I pinched the end. Nami laughed. She motioned for us to stay where we were and she walked into a shop that sold jewelry. I was fine with that.

I began whistling and humming to a songless tune. ~I know you have feelings for Nami.~ Usopp said.

I turned my head at the mention of Nami. "I know I can't understand you and vis versa. but you said Nami, so I'll tell you. I really like her. She's everything I'm not: pretty, likeable, bright, funny, and she obviously likes to be in control." I sighed. Usopp laughed.

"I can understand you completely."

I jumped. Usopp was speaking English! Why? Why didn't he say something?

"You whore! Why didn't you say anything? I have been playing Pictionary and using hand motions to get everyone to understand me! You can translate for me now!" I held his hand and fist pumped with the other.

Then I froze.

"You know I like Nami." Fuck.

and i'll stop there! how cliff hangery! its been a while since i updated and im SOOO sorry for that!

-gets on knees- please dont hurt me! T_T

anywho, i hope you enjoyed this chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Whats this? Usopp can speak English? once again, another poorly written chapter! Usopp explains and someone gets kid napped! WHOOOOO?

Diclaimer: yah yah yah. we get it.

Chap 6: Even though I am weak, I will save you!

"You know I like Nami."

The poofy haired teen just smiled. "Yeah. But it is pretty obvious. You blush when you're around her, you smile the most when she's talking to you, and you hang around her a lot."

I held my head on my hands. "Ugh. I haven't felt this way about someone in a while." Then it struck me. "Say, how come you know English, eh?" I crossed my arms and tapped my foot. This kid better have a good explanation for making me look like dork when trying to communicate.

Usopp stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Back in Syrup Village, where I'm from, my dad left my mom and I to be a pirate with Red Haired Shanks. She was really lonely and sought the company of books. One she had lying around the house was a book from a "far away land" she told me. I read it over and over again until I had memorized it front and back."

I unfolded my arms and rested one on his shoulder. He set his hand on top of mine. "Dad never came back, but I did learn another language! I didn't really know what it was called, until Ace brought you by and you began talking."

Usopp smiled. " I won't tell Nami that you like her."

~What about me?~

We spun around and there stood Nami. In one hand she had a small bag with the store's logo on it. ~You said my name. What about me?~ She repeated. The red head placed a hand on her hip and I took away mine from Usopp's shoulder.

~Uh...Quinn was..um...asking me when you were going to finish! And I, the great Usopp of all knowledge gave her the specific time and planet arrangement! And huzzah, it came true!~

BONK!

Nami hit Usopp over the head and grabbed my hand leading me in the direction of the ship. I turned my head back and have Usopp a thumbs up. He replied with one also.

-At the ship-

All I could do it sit there and watch. Everyone had a job they could do to get the ship out of the port. Nami was shouting orders while looking at a strange watch compass thingy on her wrist. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper were unraveling sails and opening them. Sanji and Zoro kept fightint and trying to steer the ship.

I got frustrated at them for yelling so I went over and stood between them. Zoro blinked then picked me up with both arms and set me behind him with a *fwump*.

~THAT IS NO WAY TO TREAT A LADY, YOU SHIT MARIMO!~ Sanji yelled almost biting his cigarette in half.

~She was in the way of ME INSULTING YOUR STUPID CURLY DART BOARD EYEBROW, YOU FUCKING PANSY!~ Zoro and Sanji went face to face yelling insults at each other. At least, I think they were insults since they were yelling. I shoved both of them hard and took the wheel.

Turning to the left, I steered the ship out of port so smoothly you would have thought I've been doing this for a long time. The only other time I had ever done this was two summers ago when out "family" went to Croatia. I got a chance to steer the boat and I did better than any of the guys.

Nami waltzed over and hit Zoro and Sanji on the head. ~Stop yelling and get to work~ It looked like she had shark teeth. Nami laid a hand on my shoulder and kissed my cheek to show thanks. I got so beet red that I almost let the ship go back into port and through some houses. 'Oh boy. I'm screwed.' I thought.

After a while of drifting, Usopp and I were sitting on the deck drawing the crew members. Whenever no one was within earshot, we'd have tiny conversations.

"So...how'd you end up here?"

I didn't look up from my drawing of Zoro sleeping. "Good question. I was walking somewhere, I forget now, and I ran into a tree. Okay, I say 'ran into'. It was more like _absorbed into_. I know, sounds weird, but the really weird thing is that everyone is so nice."

Usopp blinked. "No one was nice to you?"

I sighed and turned my head. "Back home, no one likes me, not even my family, because I came out last year. As in lesbian."

Usopp cocked his head in puzzlement.

"I like girls."

Usopp went back to his drawing. "That's cool. My mom was like that for a while after my dad left."

I was shocked! "You don't not like me?"

Before he could answer, Nami screamed from her room. I immediately ran to it, but Sanji beat me there. Her door was locked and we could hear grunting and screaming.

"NAMI!" I screamed. I hit my shoulder against the door trying to knock it down. A big hand laid on my shoulder and pulled me back. Zoro kicked the door and it flew into the room, hitting one of the assailants in the head. He seemed to be the last one out because no one else was there.

Sanji grabbed his collar. ~WHERE'D YOU TAKE MY PRECIOUS NAMI? HUH?~ He shook the pirate who was now sporting a nice welt on his forehead. I began to tear up.

Finally, I find something that could turn me from the cold being I am into something maybe happy. The beautiful creature was taken from me.

And I was too weak to save her.

I put my head in my hands and let the tears flow. Luffy came up behind me and put his hand on my head and grunted, as if saying "Stay calm."

I lifted my face, my glasses askew and smudgy. I hiccupped once and sniffed. Usopp came in the room and gasped. He strode over and whispered something to his friend. Luffy nodded and in two steps was in front of the pirate.

~Now,~ he said. ~Where did your crew take my navigator?~

The pirate said something I couldn't understand then spit on the floor. Luffy's eyes narrowed and he seemed to emit killing aura.

Usopp explained to me what he was saying in a whisper. "Luffy is asking where his crew too 'my navigator.' Oooh, now he's gonna get intimidating. He's telling him to try once more or he will be thrown to the king fish."

The pirate on the floor gulped and spilled it. ~We took her to our hideout on the next island. Back in the day she stole millions of Beli from out captain, Red Handed Rob. He wanted revenge and when he saw she was part of ya'll guys' crew he thought he might do a ransom. I was supposed to leave the note.~

I inhaled, after hearing what he said from Usopp. I strode over and punched him square in the jaw so hard that Sanji let go of him. I then grabbed his hair and pulled his face to mine. "You listen and you listen good." I said, completely forgetting that he can't understand me. "We will find Nami, despite your little information. And if your 'crew' has done ANYTHING to hurt her, I will personally see to it that your limbs will be sawed off with a butter knife!" I kicked him in the chest and stood up.

~Um...what did she say?~ Zoro asked. Usopp gave up trying to hide it and translated. Sanji opened his mouth to say something about improper lady behaviour but Zoro beat him to it. ~That isn't really something a girl should say, but I like her more now.~

Then we set off in search of my beautiful Nami.

'Don't worry.' I thought, hoping she would hear. 'I'll find you. I'll save you. I promise.'

-somewhere far-

Nami sat up, still blind folded and bound. She had suddenly got a strange calming sensation. She thought about her crew and their newest accompany. Nami sighed and whispered, 'I'll wait for you, Quinn. I trust you.'

ooh lala! could that be called a date?

and poor nami! will quinn be in time to save her? also! now the crew knows that Usopp can translate for her. can they use this to their advantage?

thank you everyone who has kept reading this! thanks if you think it's awesome and thanks if you dont. at least youre reading it ;D

feed me with reviews! i get hungry quite oftenAMI!" I screamed. and we could hear grunting and screaming.

Papers and pens littered the floor. An inkwell had spil


	7. Chapter 7

hello readers! im sorry i havent updated in...what...two weeks? school is being a bitch XD

anywho, you know i dont own one piece and the Red Handed Bob pirates are mine...so is Quinn...

yeah. enjoy Nami being rescued!

-Quinn POV-

So far, three hours had gone by.

I was leaning against the rail staring off into the ocean. How is Nami? Is she safe? Is she hurt? I was so worried about her it almost make me sick. It's only been about three days and I already have a deep relationship with her.

Usopp came over and put his hand on my back. "Quinn," he said. "Stop worrying. Luffy will beat up the bad guy and you can save her. I know how you feel, alright? Some people will say that, but in this case I really know how you feel."

I whipped around and hugged him around the waist. I could feel his heart rate speed up a bit but he hugged back. Sanji must have seen because a foot came flying at Usopps head.

~HOW ARE YOU LAY A FINGER ON THE FAIR QUINN!~ Sanji yelled. Usopp fell to the ground with his hands on his hair. I frowned and blushed. I strode over to Sanji and poked him, then made an X with my arms.

Sanji stiffened then smiled widely, almost dropping his cigarette. ~Oh Quinn!~ he exclaimed. ~You have such manners and compassion for people! Mellorine!~ He tried to kiss my feet but I landed one in his face.

Zoro appeared with Luffy and the pirate. Zoro chuckled and Luffy sprang onto me. ~Why didn't you tell us Usopp could speak whatever you speak?~ I looked over at Usopp on hearing his name. He stood up, rubbing his head.

~I didn't want you guys to know. I thought I was alone, since no one else spoke Eenglesh (he's trying to pronounce it XD)~

Zoro dropped the pirate who landed with a thud. ~Well, according to this guy we are almost there. Everyone, get ready. We have a navigator to save. Again.~ Sanji yelled at him.

~Just because you are so ugly that no one wants to capture you doesn't give you the right to say that about Nami-swann!~ Zoro just yelled back, me not knowing what the hell they were saying.

~Oh yeah, shit cook? You're the one who looks like a girl! Maybe you should get kidnapped once in a while! It would make this place a helluva lot nicer!~ They continued to rumble when I heard the pirate call out something like "Soko!" Usopp told me that we were there. My mind immediately went into battle mode.

I ran into Nami's room and found one of her normal tee shirts. I put it over my tank top and made my long black hair into a braid. Making sure my glasses wouldn't fall off after a couple of head shakes, I walked out onto the ship. There on the mainland was a beach and father back was a big mountain with a crevice near the top. Even without being told so, I knew Nami was there.

I could feel it.

-Nami's POV-

"You ready to give in, girlie?" One of the Red Handed pirates slapped my bottom and rolled me over. All I had left was a ratty shirt, half my bra, and ripped shorts. I could feel blood trickle down my head from being thrown onto the ground.

Were my nakama ever going to get here? I was scared out of my mind, but I was beginning to think that they would never come.

"Wh-why are you doing this? I stole from you, like, three years ago! Why get back at me now?" I shifted my weight so I was sitting, knees to my chest trying to cover myself. My hands that were tied held support behind me.

"Well, girlie," said one of the pirates. "Red Handed Bob doesn't forget."

"That is true." said a booming voice from the back wall.

He strode over and pulled my hair, making me look up. "I never forget. Now I will make you pay, with INTEREST."

He squatted down and threw me over his shoulder, carrying me to a bed in the far corner. "With your body." I stiffened the tried to break from his grasp.

His devil fruit power made me immobile. I couldn't move. I began to panic and screamed out, "Let me go! Fuck! Let me go, dammit!"

I felt his hand squeeze my butt before he threw me on the bed, legs wide open and hair in my face. "Ooh. I love a woman who has a dirty mouth." He began to undress, starting with his pants. "Guess I'm going to have to have to wash it out myself."

I wanted to kick and hit, but I was paralyzed. I began to cry and scream but he them immobilized my vocal chords. He crawled on top of me and began ripping the rest of my clothes off. All I could do was endure it and pray that my nakama got here in time.

-Quinn's POV-

I breathed heavily as we walked up the big hill. "Are we there yeeeeet?"

Usopp chuckled. "I think so. Almost." He handed me his canteen. Before we landed he explained to me that islands sometimes had different weathers. Apparently, we had the privilege of landing on one that was hot and humid.

Luffy was dragging his arms behind him, as if they were melting. Sanji had left his jacket on the ship and opened his shirt. Zoro went without either, revealing a big scar on his chest. I wanted to touch it, but a scream pierced the sky.

I looked up. "Nami."

I ran ahead of the crew, leaving them in the dust. I don't want to brag, but I am a fast runner.

But not as fast as the rest of them. Zoro caught up with me, picking me up over his shoulder. I could see Sanji complaining, probably wanting to carry me himself. Behind him was the pirate who looked very worried. Usopp and Luffy held the tail.

Zoro let me down when we made it to the top of the mountain. There was a big opening and standing guard were about 7 guys. When the rest of our guys showed up, one of the opposing pirates said, ~Kino! You got caught? How stupid are you?~

Just then, an arm shot out and punched three pirates AT THE SAME TIME! Luffy retracted his limb and stood between Zoro and I. ~Where,~ he said. ~is my navigator?~

His eyes were piercing, hat low, and hands in fists. Sanji pulled me back and took my place next to Luffy. I tried to protest but Usopp stopped me.

"They fight and we weave between trying to find Nami. Maybe taking out a guy or two if we have time." I nodded and before I knew it, the trio had defeated the guards and were in the cave. We ran after them.

Inside there were about fifty guys. Luffy and Zoro and Sanji were fighting wildly. For teenagers, they sure knew how to fight. Usopp and I ran ahead and came to a fork. "I'll take right, you take left." I said.

We shook hands and darted into the tunnels. I ran and ran until I couldn't anymore. I put my hands on my knees and breathed heavy. I heard footsteps ahead of me and readied myself. A man came at me with a sword and swung at me. I ducked and kicked at his feet, toppling him over. I punched his chest, probably breaking a rib or two.

He rolled on the ground and I swiped his sword. I didn't know how to use it, but I sure as hell was going to try. I saw the exit of the tunnel and walked slowly towards it.

I could see three guys with their backs to something in the corner. Unfortunately for me the saw me and came running. I closed my eyes and guessed where they would be. I swung madly, screeching whenever I heard one of them grunt. I had a gash on my arm and my leg was scraped. Besides that, I was fine.

Them, not so much. I managed to cut two at a time and one guy had lost a hand. I supported myself against a wall and threw up. I wiped my mouth, but then froze. Literally. I couldn't move my body!

~Well, well. Look what the cat dragged in.~ A man came up behind me and touched my butt. I tried to hit him but my arms or legs wouldn't move.

"Pervert!" I yelled. He chuckled deeply. ~A foreigner. How delightful. Did you come all this way to save your friend? How about you join her.~ He made me move, and from what I saw he wasn't wearing pants, his shirt covering his manhood.

I neared the bed and there she was. A heap of blood and clothes. Nami was shivering, either from cold or fear. "Nami." I said out loud unconsciously.

She looked at me and began to cry. "Qu-qui-quinn." she breathed out between sobs. Her image made me go berserk. I somehow managed to break free from his power and I flung my head back hitting him in the face. He staggered back and felt his nose.

~Bitch.~ He said. He tried to immobilize me again but my anger kind of over powered him. I ran towards him, ducking when he kicked. So I returned with an elbow to where the sun don't shine. He yelled then keeled over. I rushed over to the bed and took off the shirt I was wearing.

Untying Nami's wrists I slipped the shirt over her head and held her. She was too weak to move, so we just sat there. She cried, I cried, and I hugged her so tightly, never wanting to let go. Her tears began to soak my tank top and mine her hair. I set her on my lap and picked her up.

I began walking to the entrance of the tunnel when the rest of the crew showed up. Sanji gasped and Zoro frowned hard. Luffy's face didn't change but he walked over and picked up Nami from my arms. I tried to protest but either the heat or adrenaline wearing off got me. I passed out, Usopp catching me. The last thing I remember was Nami's hand on my leg, trying to tell me that she was alive.

OK, guys. you have no idea how hard for me this was to write. ya know how people say "authors reveal a lot of themselves in their writing"? well, i kinda just did.

i mean, it happened 12 years ago. this chapter kind of helped me get over it. writing about what happed helped me cry it out.

god, im such a sap, haha.

hope you enjoyed this chapter! did it make you cry? were you on the edge of your seat? reviews help me a lot, people! what adventure should Quinn and the rest go on next? should I continue after only 7 chapters? thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

so! another chapter! sorry i havent posed. there was this play at school and was helping with it and blahblahblahblahblahblah...

Ussop: Whats she talking about?

Quinn: Not sure. I guess all otaku's are like that...

NOT TRUE! (kinda sorta...maybe)

anywho! on with the chapter!

The last thing I remember was Nami's hand on my leg, trying to tell me that she was alive.

-Quinn's POV-

'What happened?'

'Did I pass out?'

'Am I in a bed or on a couch? I can't distinguish it...what's is this next to me?'

I reached my hand over next to me and I felt a body. Curvy, by the way. I moved my head slowly and there she was. Nami laying next to me. Her face red and a bruise forming on her right cheek.

I adjusted my whole body so I could look at her fully. "Wow, her eye lashes are kinda long." I whispered. Her eyes shut harder and she began to quiver. I began to panic. Her legs began to move, as if trying to kick off something.

Or someone.

I placed a hand on her shoulder and she fell still. Her eyes were still shut hard but her feet stopped thrashing. I put my lips close to her ear.

"It's all right now, Nami. You're safe. I have you." I rubbed my hand slightly along her arm and she began to cry. Her eyes opened and looked directly into mine. She wiped a tear and sat up, the covers falling off her. I could see the hand prints on her left and a long cut on the right. My shirt that she was wearing has little blood flecks around the hem and neck.

I wanted to cry with her, for her, but not now. This wasn't the time. I sat up too and scooted in front of her. She looked at me, big doe eyes and but lip. She looked a mess. I went to put my hands on her thighs but she flinched away.

"Nami." I said. If she can't understand me, she at least knows when I say her name. I repeated, "Nami" and outstretched my hands to her. Her eyes welled up and she flung her body towards mine, her arms going around my waist. I was a tad shocked at this movement, but then rested into it.

I stroked her hair while she cried and cried. It felt like hours. Maybe days. I guess love does that to you, makes time seem to fly by. But I felt useless. All I can do is stroke her hair and whisper her name.

But right now I think that's all she needs. Compassion.

After a while, she leaned back and rubbed her eyes. I made hand gestures trying to tell her to stay and I'll be back. I guess she got it. I walked out and into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror cabinet. Nothing. Towel cupboard? Nothing. Under the sink shelves? Bingo. First aid kit.

I walked back into the room and found that the light had been turned on and Nami was taking off the shirt I had put on her. The one underneath was all torn up. She wasn't even wearing a skirt, and no underwear. She staggered over to a chest of drawers and opened one up. She took out underwear and shorts.

'Oh! We must be in her room.' I thought.

Wait. Her room? 'Oh boy oh boy oh boy! Her room! I can now see what she really is like? Like her favourite colour and what she likes to do and what kind of socks she uses!'

I must have been dancing a little because Nami said, "Quinn?" I almost stonewalled and turned my head. I laughed a bit and held up the kit. Nami's face stayed still and she sat on the bed. I kneeled in front of her and held her arm. She winced a bit.

"This won't hurt that much. I promise." I put disinfectant on the cut and she tried to pull back. "No! I'm going to clean your wounds and you will let me! Nami!" I was flushed. Why?

Well, 1. I woke up in the same bed as the girl I love, 2. I realized I'm in her room and 3. This poor girl was hurt mentally and physically and I just want to help her.

She sighed and gave me her arm again. I put some cream on the cut then covered it in a bandage. Then I kissed it, to make it all better. She blushed real hard, and I must have too because my face got real hot.

I went on to the little cuts on her legs. After applying disinfectant and a Band-Aid, I kissed every one of those, too.

Then the cut on her lip. There was nothing I could do for it medically but I a little cream. I went to stand up, but she grabbed my wrist. Then her hand slid down into mine. She squeezed a bit then pointed to her cut.

I'd heard Luffy say it a bunch of times so I just said, "Nani?" Nami smiled for the first time since I found her and she leaned her head up towards mine. Her lips brushed mine slightly, enough so I could feel her hot breath on mine.

I couldn't take it. I closed the gap, entwining our fingers, my other hand behind her head. She must have not really been expecting it because she kind of squeaked. I pulled back and smiled. She blushed three different shades of red then smiled too. I kissed the top of her head and left the room.

1...

2...

3...

4...

5...

"OOOOH MYYYY GOOOOOD!" I did my best not to yell and I keeled over onto the hallway floor. My head was spinning, sweat forming on my brow. I dropped the kit and it went down with a LOUD clatter.

Zoro peeped down the hall and saw me on the ground. I guess he thought I passed out again so he picked me up and started walking. Body contact with a male? Not accepted in my book. I began to hit him and I got him in the jaw. He dropped me and I fell in front of him

"What do you think you are doing, Zoro? Don't just go around picking people up like that unless you are SURE they are not conscious!" I waved my hands in the air and picked up the kit, still yelling at him.

"Quinn. Stop." He held up a hand to make his point more clear. Did he just speak English?

He must have gotten my telepathic message because he then said, "You Ussop speak. Ussop teach." He held a thumbs up, but with no facial expression. "Kitchen." Then he walked off.

"Okay. Kitchen it is." I dropped the kit where I was and stoked off to the food area. When I walked in I was bombarded by a blonde in a suit. "Most beautiful Quinn~!" squealed Sanji. "Now we can communicate and I can understand your beautiful words~!"

I recoiled by all the sparkles and edged around it. Ussop was talking with Luffy who was eating meat. "Ussop," I said. "What the hell is going on? Zoro speaks tidbits and Sanji speaks paragraphs. What did you teach them?"

"Well," he stated. "They wanted to learn English so they could talk with you. Sanji is a quick learner while other are a bit...unenthusiastic. Besides, Luffy," he jabbed a tan thumb at the captain who was devouring meat. "ordered us to. And we can't really ignore captain's orders."

I sat down and out my head on the table. "So what happened? I mean with Red Handed Bob and all..." I tried to remove the image from my head of Nami on that bed.

Luffy managed to say, "I win!" Ussop shoved his hand in the boys face.

"Let me tell! Well, after you passed out, Sanji, Zoro, and I were sent back to the ship. Luffy said he wanted to take care of the guy himself. When we got back, you and Nami's hands were together and we didn't want to wake ya'll up so we just put you together."

I blushed. "And how did Luffy's fight go?"

Said teen swallowed and said, "I won! Woosh!"He sent a fist through the air. "Then wham!" His foot snaked out from under the table. "Then UGH!" He impersonated Red Handed Bob falling to the floor and twitching like a rat.

I cracked a smile. "Oh, by the way." I stood up. "Nami's awake. I already cleaned her wounds and bandaged her up. I'm going to go...see how she's doing."

"Oh Quinn!" Ussop shot up and leaned real close towards my ear. He whispered, "Did ya keeeeess?" I blushed crazy red and slammed my fist on his head.

"THAT IS UNCALLED FOR! DON'T ASK SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" I rushed out of the room and down the hall. I stopped in front of Nami's room and tidied myself up. I straitened my tank top, retied my hair, and pulled up my shorts. I waltzed in and Nami came in contact with me faster than the speed of light.

I fumbled back onto the wall and stood there. Here she was hugging me. Why isn't she embarrassed? We kissed! I put a hand on her back and she pulled back. She had a small smile on her face and he hair in pigtails. "Quinn." she said. "Arigato."

I smiled back. "Yeah. Whatever you said." I patted her head. She took my hand off her head and held it. ~You were there when no one else was. I felt helpless, him having his way with me. I just-just...I don't know. Quinn, I can tell that you like me. It's kind of new to me, but I want to try it. When you kissed me I felt something I never felt when boys kissed me."

I just kept nodding my head. Nami didn't know it but Ussop was translating using a tube the was close to my ear, since we were next to a hall corner. I'd have to kill him later for eavesdropping, but maybe make him a cake or something for letting me know what this beautiful girl was telling me.

But she went on, ~When I woke up to your voice, I felt safe and secure. Promise me that you'll protect me?~ She held my hand in both of hers, slightly looking down, since she was taller than me. I didn't know how to say, "Yes! Let's get married now and have millions of little pirate babies!" in Japanese, so I settled on the universal yes.

A kiss. She immediately leaned into it, letting go of my hands and wrapping her arms around my neck. My hands went to her waist, one fist pumping in the air. I could hear Ussop silently cheering, but then retreating to the kitchen.

I smiled into the kiss, and so did she.

i know i know, lame ending. but come on! its, like, 5 am here! im freaking tired!

anywho, do you think this should continue? if so, it will onto be for, like three more chapters. if not, oh well ,the story was good :)

comments and reviews! remember, i feed off of them!

btw: a big thanks to Sven-Churlinov! he's been helping me and giving me tips. also, he's the one that kept me writing this! Thanks, Sven! 3


	9. Chapter 9

Yes I know it's been, like, a year. I have my own trials and tribulations as a teenager that kinda put my whole writing on hold. But I think ill write two more chapters then im done with this one. I had to re-read everything I wrote so I could get the story in my head again! Haha

Any who, here's chapter 9

-Quinn POV-

Four days passed. And my! What a glorious four days. Well, besides Nami being beat up and hurt. She was healing nicely. Every night I would clean and change her cuts, then place a small kiss on each bandage. That kinda became a thing with us.

One thing that didn't change was what the crew knew about her and I. Besides Usopp, no one knew. I mean, I think they knew that yes, we were inseparable, but only as friends. Usopp told me Zoro questioned it but Sanji said it was because they didn't have another female on board to keep her company. Either way, I knew I wasn't going to leave.

I was out on deck drawing the ocean (blue, blue and more blue) when I felt a hand- okay a hoof- on my knee. Chopper tapped my knee and I sat cross legged. "Konichiwa," I said. Hey, if the crew can learn English, I can at least learn their language.

Chopper gave a weak smile. "Quinn, I need you to bring Nami into my office."

I nodded and stood up. "I tried to get her to," I started. "but she wouldn't listen to me. I guess she only listens to you?" I patted his head and booped his nose.

"People in this kind of situation have an emotional scar that takes a while to fade away. Give it time, Chop."

I walked away after ruffling his fur. I could hear him whisper, ~Choppu suru?~

I walked down the hall and could see Sanji cooking away. It smelt divine! I walked in and tapped his shoulder. He turned slightly then turned back. 'What?' I thought.

"Sanji? You alright?" He huffed.

"Have you ever seen jealousy?" I blushed and quickly walked out, almost tripping over Luffy.

"Sorry, Taichou!" I proceeded to rush towards Nami and I's room. I knocked on the door and waltzed in. Nami had just come out of the shower, but her towel lay forgotten on the floor. It took me a while to realize that she was naked.

Naked…

"Ah!" I turned around, my face a deep shade of fascia. Nami squealed and pulled on a shirt. "I didn't mean to see anything! I didn't know you were naked! I didn't try to peek!" I turned around slowly and saw she was pulling on shorts over black underwear. I couldn't help but stare.

Her hips were perfect, her stomach a bit tubby, but not giant, and her hands were soft and delicate. Slim shoulders and thin neck. Beautiful eyes and a smirking mouth. Button nose and-

"Nami, why are you smirking?" She skipped towards me and jumped. I caught her and toppled over. Her English was almost was broken as Zoro's, but a tad better.

"Kees mai?" I chuckled and leaned my face forward. Her hands snaked behind my neck and played with the nape. I let out a little gasp and ran my lips across hers. Her tongue shot out and traced my top lip, then the bottom. I couldn't take it anymore. I closed the miniscule gap and breathed out my nose. I opened my mouth slightly, allowing Nami to place her tongue behind my teeth. My hands ran over her thighs, up her hips, past her breasts and down her front. She arched her back, pushing her body into mine. I started to run my fingers up her shirt when-

COUGH COUGH! Nami broke apart and looked past my head. I turned and there was Usopp, red as a beet and his hand on the door knob. Nami quickly stood up and pulled him in, slamming the door behind him. Her face was something scary. I slowly stood up and patted Usopp's back.

~What you saw, you will not tell the crew about! I don't want them to know yet, understood? Im fining you one million Belli just for seeing us! No, make that THREE MILLON!~ she put her face in her hands and fixed her shirt.

I giggled and kissed her cheek. Usopp smiled. ~Nami, I already knew.~ Her head shot up and her eyebrows furrowed so tight I thought they'd pop off her face.

~What do you mean already knew?~ she ran her hands over her face. I gabbed them and kissed her nose.

"It's okay, luv. Usopp won't tell." Nami gave a weak smile. I then told her what Chopper said.

"It's just a check up." She tilted her head. "Choushi." She smiled and nodded. She gave me a kiss then walked out, not before punching Usopp in the arm.

I patted his back. "She punches hard, Quinn. You sure you can handle her?"

I sighed. "People do crazy things for love. By the way, did you enjoy what you saw?" I winked and walked out, leaving an embarrassed teenager standing alone.

I strode to the kitchen in search of a sandwich. Damn, I was hungry. I opened the fridge and peered inside. Oooh! Squash! And onions, and bell peppers! I searched more and found everything necessary for a casserole. I proceeded to chop and fry, then wash and chop. I heard a grunt and I turned around, knife in hand. Good thing it was Zoro 'cause he knew how to dodge it.

I grabbed my heart. "You scared me half to death!" he grunted again and grabbed a bottle of some clearish, white liquid. "What's that?" I asked.

He blinked then smiled, kinda evily. "Sake." He said.

I pointed to myself and said, "Try? Kokoromiru?"

I continued to chop and season while Zoro poured me some of his sake in a glass. He himself slugged from the bottle and sat down. After I had put everything in a covered dish and into the oven, I sat across from him and picked up the cup.

It had a strange smell to it. Maybe no smell at all. I sipped some and it tasted good, but not great. I sluggled the whole cup and set it down. I reached my hand out for the bottle. Zoro pulled away, drank some, then handed it over. Instead of pouring more, I gulped half of what was left and gave him the bottle back. He stared at me, his mouth slightly open.

I sat for about ten seconds then I got dizzy. I swayed a little in place. "Z-zoooorooooooo." I giggled at how I said his name. Zoro clenched his lips together in worry, then walked out fast. He yelled for Sanji.

I stood up, but had to grab the table for support. Sanji walked in and saw me staggering. He tried to help me, but I wrapped my body around his, my tank top pulling up slightly. He blushed, but then stuck his nose in the air.

"Are you cooking?"

I let my tongue fall out of my mouth and laughed. "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssuh." I laughed and grabbed his shoulders, then straddled his waist. I could feel a pointy object touching my butt, but I didn't pay any attention to it. Sanji unwrapped my legs and brought me to Nami's room. He set me down and shook his head. ~Damn marimo, getting her drunk. Fucking moss head, I'm going to kick his ass.~

I sat on the bed, but then stood up and began to dance by myself. Nami walked in, Sanji walking past her. He obviously told her what Zoro did. Her face was mad, but her movement said otherwise. I floated towards her and hugged her tight.

Nami patted my head and dragged me to the bed. She flopped me down, but my hand was still on her waist, so I pulled her down with me. I don't know if it was the alcohol or my feelings for her, but I began to kiss her neck run my hands up and down her back.

She tried to squirm away, but I gave her puppy dog eyes. I kissed her mouth and she succumbed. My hands proceeded to run up and down her now naked back, her shirt lay forgotten on the bed. I trailed kissed down her neck and onto her collar bone. I bit down slightly and Nami gasped, her grip tightened on my thigh. I could feel her hot breathing on my head as I sucked her nipple. She gave out a little, "Uhn."

I lost it. I flipped her over and showed her exactly how much I loved her.

Okay, chapter 9 is done! Whoo! I think one more chapter and then it will be done. But chap 10 won't be as long as the others. Sorry :/ gonna work on more Korra next!

Comment, comment, comment! Wheee!


	10. Chapter 10

Last chapter, folks. Im glad lots of you have kept up with this. Comment saying what your favourite part was! Or least fav, I don't care :P

I don't own one piece, yada yada yada. Onwards!

Chapter 10

-Nami's POV-

It has been about three weeks since Quinn and I….got together. It's strange, but good strange. I had never been with another woman before. Bellemere had brought a woman home once, and maybe Nojiko tried. For them, it was phase.

But for me and Quinn, it feels so real. She was the one to get me out of that cave, she stayed beside me, and she doesn't look at me with lust in her eyes like most men. Only love. I love her. I hope she never leave to go to her world, wherever that is.

-Zoro's POV-

This girl is going to get on my last nerves, god dammit. Since I let her try MY sake, she won't stop drinking the damned stuff. This morning, we had arrived in a port of some fall island. She tailed behind me to go buy booze. Nami looked discouraged and kinda mad, that witch.

Any who, Quinn starts grabbing any bottle that says, "SAKE". I had to put about 80% of them back! Boy, does that girl have a strong punch.

-Luffy's POV-

QUINN IS GREAT! SHE LIKES MEAT LIKE ME! I'm going to ask her to join my crew! Shishishishi!

-Chopper's POV-

This Quinn girl is amazing! We were docked on a forest island and she began picking leaves that were good for health. "For Nami." She said. She was picking all the right ones, too!

ButShe has a thing where she starts hugging me out of nowhere and calling me fluffy and cute. I hate it! (He says as he's grinning from antler to antler).

-Sanji's POV-

Quinn is beautiful! She's careful and kind and wonderful MELLORINE!

But what I don't like it when she cooks in my kitchen. She's been making easy to digest foods for Nami. With my ingredients, my utensils, and my stove.

Besides, that, I like her.

-Usopp's POV-

Quinn has been deemed my new best friend. Luffy has been quite jealous so he's been hanging around Zoro more. Quinn has been teaching me some drawing techniques, and I've been teaching her Japanese. It's getting better, but still choppy. The other day, we were sitting on deck having a drawing contest of who could draw Luffy in motion the fastest. She says I won but I say it's a tie.

I haven't felt this way about a girl since Kaya. It's too bad Quinn likes, or loves, Nami.

I really like her.

-Quinn's POV-

I love her. She is my everything. She is my life and future. I don't know if I'll ever feel the same way about anyone else. I know I'm only 17, and she's 19, but I know this is real love. I don't know if she feels this strongly about me. I hope she does.

For the past few days I have been having weird dreams. I can see myself lying on a hospital bed. My parents are talking with a doctor. Their voices are hushed but I catch the words "raped" and "coma" and "attempted murder."

Last night, I dreamt that I was back home, mom was in the kitchen cooking pancakes and dad was reading the news paper. I appeared to be the same age, maybe a little older. My head was hurting and I reached up to feel a big scar on my temple, half my hair was gone. Then my dad gets up and guides me to the table. I tried to speak, but only unintelligible words came out.

Mom put pancakes on my plate, cut them, and began feeding me. I couldn't resist. My mind wouldn't work. When I ate the first bite, I woke up. I was sweating and panting. Bad dream or real life? Nami rubbed my back and held me.

This is how I wanted it. Calm. Loving. Graceful.

Sorry the ending was kinda weird. I think it's the heat that getting me :D

Comment, review, fav, whatevs. Laters taters!


End file.
